Daddy's Girl
by A-lyz
Summary: This story ignores that Cristina's father died. What happens when Burke meets Cristina's father?
1. Chapter 1

Daddy's Girl

This story ignores that Cristina's dad died. What happens when Cristina's father meets Burke? Would he like him or hate him? By the way sorry for my bad English I'm Dutch so I try.

Chapter 1

Cristina woke up this morning early and was getting ready for work. Burke was still sleeping. He was lucky he had to start at 10 and Cristina started at 7. She stand by the door when her cellphone rang. She looked at the screen it was her mother. She wonderd what the hack wanted her mother now of her? She hoped that she could ignored it. But if she did her mother would call her over and over again the whole day. She sighed she couldn't believe that that was her mother. So she picked up.

Helen was busy but she had this phone call of Cristina's father. He wanted to know what Cristina was doing. She didn't knew if Cristina would accept if she just gave her addres to her father. So Helen told Cristina about the phone call. And Cristina sounded surprised and happy. Like she would talk about a great surgery. So Helen called later her father and he was glad he would meet his daughter again soon.

Cristina was in the locker room to change. And like normal Meredith would tell Cristina her problems with McDreamy. Cristina thought she got him finally and still it isn't enough. So Meredith told ''He's complaining about the fact that I snore! She blurted out ''A lot of people snore''. She said a bit frustrated. Cristina said ''I don't snore, and Burke doesn't too''. Meredith looked at her with the you're not helping look. Meredith was going on ''The point is he makes a big deal about it. But I can't help it! Cristina wanted to tell Meredith about that her father wanted to meet Cristina but at that moment Bailey rushed in. ''Okay people social hour is over so Grey you're with Dr.Burke, Yang you're with Dr.Shephard, O'Malley you're with me today, Karev Dr.Sloan asked for you and Stevens you're with Dr. Montergory-Shephard. Now Go!

Nice thought Cristina. Now she had to spend the day with McDreamy. She needed to talk with Meredith about her father. When she was on her way to Shephard she ran into Burke. That wasn't the plan. So Burke said ''I didn't saw you this morning'' with an laugh on his mouth. Cristina didn't had much time ''Well I had to be here early so I see you after work'' She ran further when Burke said out loud ''Maybe we could get dinner?''. But Cristina was already gone.

''So we have Jenny Hopkins, 15 years old and has an brain tumor''. Said Cristina reading of the chart. The girl wanted to be everywhere except here in an hospital so she complained ''When is the surgey done? I want to get out of here''. Her mother was concerned and asked Shephard all those questions. But it was lunch and Cristina was searching for Meredith but her phone rang.

It was her father Nathan Pittsburgh. After the divorce of her parents her mother gave Cristina het name Yang. First Cristina wanted her fathers name but everyone new her as Yang so she kept it. Nathan spoke first ''Hello Cristina it's your father, Nathan. Cristina was happy to hear his voice after those years and was so excited as an great surgery. ''hey dad I'm so glad you're calling but first how are you doing?''. Cristina could talk hours with her dad it was so long ago. Nathan answered ''Well I'm fine but I wanted to know if I can meet you in uhm Seatle it was right?'' Cristina was glad and answered with an smile ''ofcourse dad''. Nathan said he would come over about a week. Cristina was happy and couldn't wait when he was coming. But would her father like Burke? And would Burke like her father??

So this was chapter 1. Tell me please what you think this is my first fanfic so Reviews are welcome!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cristina went to table where Meredith was sitting. Alone. She needed to talk with Meredith. Meredith was eating her salad when she saw Cristina sitting next to her. ''Hey'' she said looking at her salad. Cristina couldn't to tell the news. ''Uhm yeah, hey. Listen my father called me after all those years and he wants to meet me here in Seattle''. Cristina had finally Meredith's attention. ''Wow I'm glad for you but how's your relation with your dad? You never talked to me about your father''. Meredith said like she didn't know why she was so happy about it. Cristina was a little offended. That Meredith not had a good relation with her dad has but for Cristina was her father like her hero. Cristina needed a little time for her self so she left and searched for an On-call room.

She sat on the floor with her back to the bunk. She couldn't believe her father wanted to see her after all those years. It was so long ago she wondered how would he look? Her parents divorced when she was 1.5 she can't remember it. When she was three she went every weekend to her father. She enjoyed always when she was with her dad. When she had an performance of her ballet he would be there and be proud of her. No matter what. But when she was 18 and went to college she never saw him. He never called or anything. She was hurt. After that experience she found it hard to trust someone. That's why she had not many friends. She wanted to tell Meredith but she was with her thoughts by McDreamy. On that moment Burke came in he was little bit mad likely because she didn't let him finish with talking after she had her assignment. He began to speak ''I finally found you, I asked Meredith but she didn't knew where you was''. ''Sorry'' was the only thing Cristina could say. Burke was himself again ''Never mind. I had a question would you like to go out tonight like dinner?''. He asked. Cristina would love to spend time with him it seemed so long ago. ''Yeah, I mean tonight it is'' she seemed a little distracted. ''Okay I'll make reservations on 8?'' He asked. ''Great'' Cristina said with a smile on her face she loved everything about him especially about his questions. It made her think again about the first time he asked her to go out on a date. Only that day he broke up with her. Burke saw there was something on her mind but they could talk about that over dinner. ''Well I need to go, surgery'' he gave a small kiss on her cheek and said softly ''Can you wear your purple dress it makes you look sexy''. Cristina's smile gets only bigger ''Are you saying that if I don't wear that dress I am not sexy?'' she said. ''Of course not you're always sexy'' He told her and left. She thought how she could ever doubt about if she really loved him. She just didn't need to say words if she could feel it inside.

It was 16.00 and she had brain surgery with Shephard. The surgery was interesting a brain tumor the others would be jealous on her. But Shephard wasn't in a good mood at all. ''Dr.Yang could you focus on the patient cuss you're defiantly with your mind somewhere else than here'' he pointed to the patient. Cristina answered ''Sorry Dr.Shephard'' just two hours and she could go home and change for her dinner.

She was changing in the locker room. And Meredith was done and sitting on the bank in the locker room. ''Sorry about what I said about your father I mean I think I was a little jealous cuss my father never calls me'' her voice trailed of. Cristina was putting her shoes on and was sitting next to her. ''It's okay, you know when I was young my dad was there always for me but when I went to college he never called me anymore'' She told to Meredith. Meredith looked up to Cristina and Cristina went going on ''You know when I was young he was like my hero he was always there for my and I could tell him everything what was bothering me. ''I never could talk like that to my mother''. Meredith finally understood Cristina's relationship with her father and it made her smile. ''I glad for you Cristina'' Meredith said. Cristina had her coat on and grab her bag and said ''Now I need to go have a date with Burke''. ''Have fun'' Meredith said and Cristina was by the door ''Thanks'' she yelled.

It was 19.00 Burke was waiting in their apartment. He was already changed in his suit. He was pacing in his head she was done by six. Why wasn't she here? On that moment he heard to click of the key. And Cristina opened the door. ''Sorry I'm late there where complications'' she said innocent. Burke was relieved ''It's alright''. Cristina went to the bedroom and took her dress on and asked to Burke to close the back of her dress. Then she went to the bathroom and did her hair and make-up. She was done and Burke took her coat. She thought he always was a gentleman personally she liked it. But she wouldn't tell Burke. Burke drove them to an small restaurant it looked fancy. When they where inside Cristina looked around and thought totally Burke's style. Burke and Cristina got led to a table and Burke, the gentleman he is let her sit first. Burke began to speak ''So how was you're day?'' he asked. ''It was normal nothing special'' she said. Then the waiter asked what would you like to drink. Burke looked to Cristina and said ''I would like Chardonnay, Cristina?''. Cristina said ''For me the same''. The waiter gave them the menu's and left. Cristina started '' There is something I want to tell you'' she said. Burke had no idea what she was going to say so he waited for her to go on. ''My father called me this morning and he is coming over about a week'' she said with an smile. Burke was surprised he would finally meet her father. The waiter was back with their Chardonnay and they order their food. The dinner was nice and they had such a nice time. And they went home.

Since they were out the car they couldn't keep their hands of each other. And when they where in their apartment Burke kissed her passionately and Cristina kissed him back and whispered in his ear ''You look hot in this suit''. Burke was kissing her neck and looked her in the eyes and said ''thanks''. He picked her up in his arms and took her to the bedroom it was time to make love.

It was 6 in the morning. She was lying with her head in his chest. Last night was great first dinner and than the sex. He was a well-renowned surgeon but he was mind blowing in bed. He was still sleeping she listened to his breathing it made her relax. She could lay here the whole day with him. This feeling was better than surgery. Accept a heart transplantation was feeling good too. She had to get up it was a new day and she had to go to work.

So this was chapter 2 please review!! I want to know what you think about my story. This chapter is else then the first so I hope you like it. Next chapter you would meet Cristina's dad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nathan Pittsburgh was on the airport of Seattle. It was raining outside that was the normal weather in Seattle. First he lived 5 km of Beverley Hills. After living there like 20 years he moved to New York. He had to go there for his job and he wanted to meet new people. He is a manager of an International Company. He was competitive, stubborn and social. A thing that Cristina doesn't have. He loves his daughter no matter what. He remembered the day she was born. He never saw a new born kid with such dark curls. She also made him smile. She was competitive like him. She was always learning to get the best marks in school. At the time Cristina was going to college when he moved to New York. During the moving he lost her number first he felt guilty. But he thought that maybe it was better this way once she would be an independent woman. So he had to let her go.

Cristina was in the locker room and she was late. Very late because Burke just needed to have breakfast together. Cristina doesn't do breakfast. So she only had coffee. When she had her scrubs on Bailey stood at the door. She looked furious. She was too late the third time in one week. Bailey said ''I don't want to hear any excuse why you're so late, if you're not on time you won't get the good cases so you are today in the pit''. Cristina sighed she would like to have a bloody surgery but no she would be the whole day in the pit. Bailey left and Cristina was on her way to the pit.

Back to Seattle Airport. Cristina had told him that she worked in a hospital, she always wanted to be a surgeon. She wanted to safe lives. She was so young but she always knew what she wanted. He first went to check-in in his hotel. Her father was fancy always dressed in nice clothes. Most of the time he was wearing suits. After he checked in he took a cab and said to the driver he had to be at the Seattle Grace Hospital. So he was on his way he didn't told Cristina was going to visit her today and especially at the hospital. But he wanted to surprise her it was so many years ago. He wondered how his daughter would look like.

Cristina was bored. She had been all morning in the pit and no one saved her out of here for a bloody surgery. She had only a boy he was 11 years old and he needed stitches on his arm. It was time for lunch but probably the all had amazing surgeries. And she would hear that all time during her lunch.

Nathan was at the SGH he thought it was a nice building. He was searching for an desk to ask where Cristina was and if she was working today. Burke was at the desk and saw a man looking around him searching for someone. So Burke walked up to him and asked ''Sir can I help you?''. Nathan was surprised and answered ''I'm looking for someone''. Burke looked at the man he looked like Cristina they had the same dark brown eyes. Would this be her father? But he would come at the and of the week and it was Wednesday. ''If you tell the name of this person I can help you'' he said professionally. Nathan said ''I'm looking for Cristina Yang she has to work here''. Burke was surprised he had met Cristina's father before her. ''I will ask her come to the waiting room follow me I will bring you there'' Burke said an Nathan followed him. Waiting for his daughter he hadn't seen in such a long time.

Michelle the woman who worked at the information desk asked if Dr. Cristina Yang could come to the waiting room. Cristina was surprised who would she meet there? She walked to the waiting room and she saw a familiar man on the couch she couldn't believe her eyes. It was her father he looked almost the same. Okay his hair was total grey know and he was older in his face but it was still her father. Nathan saw Cristina and Cristina gave him a hug. Burke was standing on the corner of the waiting room. He didn't want to disturb this emotional moment of Cristina and her father. Cristina and her father where talking about everything and nothing. She asked him everything about where he lives now and how the flight was. ''Dad'' she said she stopped him in his story about his work. ''Yes, Cristina'' he answered. ''Do you want to come over tonight at my and my boyfriends apartment to have dinner?''. She didn't knew what he would think of Burke. She never had her boyfriends let meet her father. She was a daddy's girl. Burke had to earn her father's respect. ''Of course Cristina, it's a pleasure to meet him''.

Her father went to his hotel to dress for the dinner at their apartment. Cristina was searching for Burke. Burke was standing at the O.R. board looking on what time his surgery was planned. Burke saw her and smiled ''Hey how is your day?''. ''Well I was the whole morning in the pit and at lunch my dad was here'' she said looking to the O.R. board. ''Oh Burke, I asked my father if he could come over tonight for dinner at the apartment''. ''You're fine with that right?'' She asked. ''You don't have to ask me to invite him but what do I have to cook for him?'' he asked cuss he had no idea what her father like. ''He likes fish with potatoes and vegetables''. She said. ''Okay I'm off at six you?'' he asked and she was finally looking at him. ''Me either'' she said. ''But I need to do grocery shopping and then we can go home when is your father coming?''. ''He comes at 19.30'' she said and he had to go he had a bloody surgery. The lucky bastard. So I decided to watch his surgery.

They were in their apartment and Burke was cooking. Cristina had done the table and was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. They heard a knock on the door. So Cristina opened the door it was her father and he had a big bouquet of white lilies. Cristina's favorite. Burke was a little jealous how did he not know that Cristina liked those flowers. If he knew that he would give her flowers. While Cristina was searching for a vase to put the flowers in Burke and Nathan were shaking hands. Nathan said ''Hey are you working in that hospital too?'' He remembered him he helped him to find Cristina. Cristina had no idea where her father was talking about. ''Yes I am'' answered Burke. ''I'm Dr. Preston Burke''. ''Nice to meet you I'm Nathan Pittsburgh''. Burke had to go further with his cooking so Cristina led her father to the couch. Her father elbowed to her and said ''A surgeon and he cooks great I see you have a good guy'' he laughed. Cristina blushed a little her father was positive about Burke. That was good. She saw Burke looking at her with a big smile this could be a nice evening.

After the dinner Nathan said ''Thank you, Preston for this dinner you cook really good''. ''Thank you'' said Burke. ''Cristina I don't know if you can but tomorrow there's a ballet show they do the Le Chant du Rossignol we could go'' Nathan asked. Cristina would love to go the ballet show it was so long ago ''That sounds great dad.'' She said. ''Okay I will call you about it and I go back to my hotel it was a long day for me''. Cristina gave him a hug and Nathan gave Burke a hand and said ''Be good for my daughter''. Cristina blushed. Her father was so protective. ''I will'' said Burke and they said goodbye to Nathan.

So this is chapter 3. I hope you like it. Sorry for my grammar faults I'll do my best. Please review and the next chapter you will see more about the relationship that Cristina has with her father. Please review guys! I want to know what you think about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cristina woke up alone. Burke had to work today. She took the day off. First they didn't believe that Cristina Yang wanted a free day. But her father was in town so she wanted to spend time with him. She went under the shower, put her clothes on and did her hair. She needed coffee but she called her dad. They could take together coffee and talk about serious things.

They were in Starbucks. She ordered a normal coffee and her father took cappuccino. They found a place to sit. Cristina started ''Did you sleep well last night?''. ''Yes I did but I don't think that is on your mind right?'' her father asked. He and Burke were probably the only people that could read her mind. Cristina hesitated how could she this on a good way. ''You know when I went to college I didn't heard anything of you, why dad?'' this sounded a little as the little girl inside of Cristina. A side you almost never saw of her. Only Burke saw that and her father of course. Nathan didn't know where to start he had so many things to tell and how could he make this up to her. Just a visit wasn't enough. He had to win his daughter's trust back. ''You know Cristina, I moved from Beverly Hills to New York. I wanted something new and when I was moving and you went to college I though that we wouldn't have enough time for each other'' It was hard for him to explain this to Cristina she would maybe never understand why he didn't called her anymore. Cristina was a little mad all those years she found it hard to trust someone and her father thought it has to go that way. She looked to her father who was drinking his cappuccino void. He was talking again ''I'm sorry Cristina I really am but people change and you can't be always my little girl you need space to grow'' There is a time as a parent the let your child to grow emotionally. He could only let Cristina grow if he didn't have contact with her. He waited, he hoped she understood him more know. ''And look at you know, you're such a beautiful young woman that lives together with her boyfriend and is such a grown-up. I'm proud of you''. For some fathers it was hard to see that a guy conquered their little girl's heart. For Nathan it wasn't he knew she was happy with him. And that was all that matters. Cristina was satisfied of the complements her father gave he never gave so much complements in one sentence. ''So you like my boyfriend?'' She asked. Nathan answered ''Well he seemed nice and he's orderly not like your boyfriends when you where 16'' her boyfriends of them where guys that only wanted sex. But when he was 16 he thought about that too he had to agree. Cristina didn't want to think about when she was sixteen. At that time she was experimenting. I think that says enough. Nathan looked at the clock that was hanging it was already 12.30 his stomach said it was time for lunch. "So Cristina, do you know a place where we can lunch?'' and they were going to lunch.

Burke was at work. He was finally done with a big surgery and called Cristina several times. Her voicemail was on. He sighed he only saw her when he was leaving but she still a sleep he hoped she saw his not. It was in the coffee cup that was next of the coffee maker. He always takes every morning his coffee. He had this feeling that she didn't had seen the note.

Cristina was home and her father was at his hotel. About a half an hour she and her father would go to the ballet show Le Chant du Rossignol. She wanted to see Burke before she would go. He had to work till seven. But there were probably complications at his surgery. So she wrote a note to him and laid it on the table.

B.

I'm going with my dad to Le Chant du Rossignol.

I don't know when I'm home but it's before midnight.

Bye

C.

Cristina wasn't someone who would and the note with 'I love you or kisses' but Burke knows that. Her father was waiting outside on her so she had to go. She was a bit disappointed, she hadn't seen Burke all day. She hoped he wouldn't be mad.

Burke came home. He walked and saw the coffee cup standing with the note still next to it. She probably didn't saw it. He wanted to lunch with her. But she didn't called and she didn't show up. There was a note on the table. She was gone with her dad to a ballet show. She liked ballet. There was again a thing her dad did with her and he didn't. He wasn't a fan of ballet but if Cristina liked it he would go only to spend time with her. He decided to eat and than he would read and wait till Cristina came home.

It was already 01.00 and she wasn't home. Where was she? He was almost done with his book. He heard the click of the door. That meant Cristina was home and safe. She walked to the bedroom and she saw him and she was changing herself in her pyjama after the ballet show she met an old friend and they went out for a drink. When she was laying against him he could smell the alcohol. She went to the bar. So now he couldn't ask her why she was so late. But she was now safe in his arms. Were she belonged for the night.

So this is chapter 4. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter too. Well I'll try to update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was 3 o clock in the morning. She couldn't sleep. She hadn't seen Burke all day. And he wondered probably about why she was so late at home. So she called his name in a loud whisper. ''Burke'' she didn't get any reaction except his snoring. This time she said his name out loud ''Burke''. His eyes opened slowly. He closed them again ''Yes Cristina?''. Why did she wake him up in the middle of the night? Cristina looked at him ''Are you mad at me?'' when she came home he only looked at her. Burke was surprised why would he be mad at her? ''No. I'm not mad at you and why should I?'' He looked her straight in the eyes. Cristina was relieved ''Well you didn't say anything at me when I came home''. Burke wasn't in the mood for a conversation he just wanted to sleep ''I'm sorry Cristina. But can I now go back to sleep?''. "Of course Burke'' she said and she rolled her eyes. She went to the kitchen to drink some water. She saw her coffee cup standing next to the coffeemaker. And there was a note in it. She started to read it.

C.

Shall we lunch today?

I like to talk to you about

Valentines Day. I know you're

not a fan of it but we could do

something. Call me.

B.

How couldn't she notice it? It was in a frikken coffee cup. She drinks every morning his coffee. Only she didn't last morning. She went to Starbucks with her dad. Always when she was with her dad she forgot everyone else. And Burke was mad at her of not notice the note. But he wouldn't say that to her. She went back to bed.

Burke was in the kitchen making breakfast. Cristina was in the bathroom doing her hair. When she walked to the kitchen Burke was humming and happy. She was sitting to the table. Burke was sitting down and was starting with eating his eggs. Cristina played with her toast and said ''I know you're mad at me'' she got finally his attention he stopped with eating and with his napkin he cleaned his mouth. Cristina was going on ''I'm sorry I didn't called you but I really hadn't seen the note. But we could lunch today''. ''Don't you have some plans with your father?'' Burke said a little sarcastic. Cristina had no idea where that came from "No I don't''. ''Oh well we will talk about it at work'' he said looking at his plate. Cristina sighed this could be going to be a long morning.

Cristina was waiting on Bailey for the assignments and Meredith was doing her shoes. ''Hey how was your day yesterday?'' Meredith asked. ''Oh it was nice'' Cristina said defiantly not paying attention to her friend. ''Have you problems with Burke or something?'' Cristina was always like this when she had a problem with Burke. ''I think he didn't like it when he saw that my father gave me roses and asked to go to a ballet show''. She said without noticing all to others listening to her. Meredith was curious ''Why wouldn't he like that your father makes time for you?''. Cristina breathed ''I saw his face when my father did, I think he's a little jealous''. ''Jealous''? Meredith asked. ''Because he wanted to take me to a ballet show and wanted to give me flowers but he thought that I didn't like flowers!''. Cristina said a little frustrated. Alex heard that and said ''So Yang has boyfriend issues, I never thought you were such a girly girl Yang''. Cristina just wanted that Karev didn't interfere with it. ''Shut up Evil Spawn''. But Bailey was already in the locker room. ''Okay people here are the assignments Grey you're with Dr. Shephard, O'Malley you're with Dr, Burke, Karev and Stevens Dr, Sloan asked for you two and Yang, fine your back. You're with Dr.Montgory so go! Everyone went to his assignment.

Burke had paged Cristina to come to meet each other in a on-call room in the East Wing of the hospital. So Cristina went to the on-call room and opened the door. Burke was sitting on the bunk and looked up to Cristina. Cristina was the one to start ''So you wanted to talk to me here about Valentines Day?''. Burke wrote that but that wasn't where he really wanted to talk about. ''Well I was mad at you because yesterday you didn't call or anything the whole day you were gone'' he said on his call voice. Cristina was trying to defence herself ''I was gone because my dad is in town! Your father calls you and he didn't just stopped with calling you and '' she couldn't talk further this was very emotional for her. She didn't like to cry but she couldn't stop herself. Burke took her in his arms and kissed her head ''sssshh it's alright I'm here for you'' he said softly. She looked up to him and gave a little kiss on his lips. And she held him stronger. She laid her head on his shoulder and said ''Lilies are my favourite but I like purple roses too but only the purple ones''. He smiled she always surprised him. She saw the smirk on his face ''you know, when I was 6 I was doing ballet'' She thought back at the first lesson she became totally in love with it. ''I like to go to shows it just makes me remember to when my dad came to my performance''. Burke titled her head up with his hand and said ''I just want to know things, If I knew you liked flowers I would already gave you flowers''. ''Well my father's bouquet is gone like about a week so then you can give me new ones'' she said. ''I will give you a very special bouquet'' he teased. ''I can't wait'' she laughed. ''But my father is going tonight back to New York so he asked if we could say goodbye to him at the airport'''. Burke was surprised. Her father already was leaving and they didn't had an real conversation or something. ''He's here just for 3 days and already leaves''. Cristina said ''yeah he said to me we could visit him in New York. It would be a romantic city for us''.

Nathan was saying goodbye to his daughter and her boyfriend. Cristina gave him a hug and Burke shook hands with him. Nathan said ''Take care of your self Cristina'' ''And Preston I know you make my daughter happy and I know you're a good guy'' Nathan whispered in Burke's ear ''You should take her to L'Oiseau de Feu, she haven't seen that one''. Burke smiled and said '''Thank you I will''. Nathan looked at his watch and knew he had to go. ''Come visit me soon Cristina and Preston I will show you two New York I'm sure you going to like it!'' And with that he left Burke put his arm on her waist and she laid her head on his shoulder and waved to her father.

THE END

So this story is done. This was my first fan fic. Please review and I think I'm going to start a new one. Thanks for reading it and I hope you enjoyed it!! P.s. I have no idea how you spell Addison's name so sorry for that fault. I hope my grammar is not that bad.


End file.
